Gnomeo and juliet: The love will stay for ever
by Julietlover1
Summary: hey everybody. this story is about familiy, friends and a lot of love. It is the sequel to Gnomeo and Juliet where you follow the two fell in love gnomes in their life after the wedding. but beforyou read this story it's gonna be really sad. why you aske. READ AND FINDE OUT. PLEAS say what you think :) all reviewes is important. hug Juliet
1. A Happy Morning

**HEEEY. So here is my first chapter of my very first story on fanfiction. please review. the first review to my first storry is very important to me. hope you enjoy it. I will continue if the like it.**

Gnomeo P.O.V

it was a beautiful day in me and juliets garden. the sun was operated through the window in the greenhouse and hit my eyes. I smiled when I opened them and saw my beautiful juliet lie on my chest. she breathe in slowly. she was very warm from the sun's rays that hit her beautiful body. I looked out onto the garden and saw it rise. it was an amazing vision. I feelt juliet was moving, and when I looked down my eyes get cut by some green diamond eyes that belonged to my wife. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead

"Good morning beautiful" I said to my half asleep little gnome. she smiled and pull her body closer against mine.

She was so beautiful and she was just mine.

Juliet P.O.V

I felt the sun on my back when I woke up in my husband's arms, while he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. was there a better way to wake up '. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. it was as if our bodies were fused together. he was so beautiful and he was just mine.

"Good morning beautiful" he said to me while I moved me closer in toward my loved.

"Good morning," I said with a tired smile and lay down comfortably in his arms. He grinned and kissed my forehead again.

He began kissing my neck and continued up to the mouth where I kissed him back.

it took a few minutes where we had to breathe. gnomeo kissed me again but I pulled him away. He looked surprised.

"We've got to stand up. I promised Nanette that I would help her today. i said with a little sad smile to my blue gnome who sighed and pull me back

"Five more minutes" he said as he kissed my neck and mouth.

"and five minutes turns into hours" i said whit a weake smile

"that is ok whit me" he smiled and kissed me wildly. I gave a sigh of rewarding and kissed him again. why must Nanette need help today. I sighed and pushed myself away again. I hate to push me away from him.

"I've got to go. I have promised to Nanette that we are gonna have a girl day today. she has been very opset at the end." I looked my husband in the eyes. they were not completely satisfied. I smiled at him and he sighed.

"What is it she is so opset about" he asked.

"She says that Paris has been very wierd and have avoided her. she is completely out of the, believe that he will break up. she needs a day without boys.

"And it has to be you?" he said while kissed my lips gently.

"yes. she is my best friend and i wanna helpe her wehn she is down!" I said two min almost resignedly husband. Suddenly he began to laugh.

"and what is it that is so funny

"dont worry. she has nothing to be scared off" he said as he smiled.

"and what is it that you have not told me" i said with a worried face.

"nothing" he said but could not stop laughing.

"come on tell me"

"okay"

"really" i said because I had not expected to win so easily.

"nope" he said and smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"come ooooon teell mee" in almost cried like a Childe. but I realized that there was nothing I could do ... unless. I pickle me on top of him and smiled.

"so there's nothing I can do" in Smilde playfull and kissed his neck.

"nope nothing" he said but his voice cracked. I knew that I had a weakness for him.

"so not even this" i said and I continued down to his chest and kissed him while I go down. suddenly he turned me on so he lay on top of me.

"Not even that he said as he kissed me wildly. I sighed of rewarding and kissed him back.

Suddenly I heard Nanette outside the fence. "Juliet you are here?"

"Im comming Nanette just give me five minutes"

"ok but hurry" she said and walk out.

I heard gnomeo sigh loudly and lay down on the pillow. I laughed and sat up.

"Turn around while I get dressed" i said whit a smile.

"what? ... but i have already seen you nak .."

"just turn around" i cut him off

"fine" he said whit a smile.

It took five minutes before I was ready. I sat down by the pond and splashed some water on my face. I went into the greenhouse to see Gnomeo still lying in bed. I went up to him and so he lie and half-sleep. I laughed and shook my head. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it down from the bed with him entangled in it. He was now lying on the floor with the blanket over him. he took off his head and looked up at his wife (with the same face stud pressure he had in the movie when he said: gues we are done with the wispering) who was dying of laughter.

"and a simple wake up my beloved husband was not good enough" he said as he took on his underwear and pants.

I sat down with him and whispered against his lips. "wake up my beloved and wonderful most amazing husband.

"better" he said while kissed his my lips. in pullde away.

"I gotta go. i am coming quickly." i said but cut myself off "unless you want to tell me what it is you keep a secret from me about Paris. then i can get fast home. i said smiling at him.

He took his lips up to my ear "Take your time" he grinned as he sat up and got dressed.

"Fine" i said a little bit angry

"come on I will follow you to the red garden" he said and took my hand. how could you be mad at that man. he was perfect. I took his hand and went into til ally, while never taking our eyes of each other.

Gnomeos P.O.V

I looked into those beautiful green eyes and disappeared into them .. again. she was so beautiful and where has she been all my life ... oooh thats right next to me without me knowing. I feel like a completely different person beside her. on a good gape.

we grace to the door of the red garden, and I opened it for her.

"What a gentleman" she said as she laughed and walked in the door.

Juliets P.O.V

"that was i time Juliet. I have waiting for you in a really long time" she said a little opset.

"sorry I was a bit hindered "

"So it is all your fault" Nanette smiled to Gnomeo who stood behind me. I giggled and wait for me against him

"sorry Nanette she is all yours." he kissed my ear and whispered "into tonight." he simply went out off the garden (in my storry there are still two gardens but Capulet and Montague have been friends ... some less)

"okay Nanette let the fun begin" i said

"yaaar girl time" she jump up and down

Gnomeos P.O.V

I went out of the red garden and started to go over two the blue garden. but then the gate flew open and benny and shroom came running to me.

"benny what's wrong" i said with a worried face.

"Gnomeo hurry its your mom!"

**SOO WHAT DO YOU THINK**** :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASE REVIWE. LOVE YOU **


	2. Is it Bad?

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter.**  
**I wonder what has happened to gnomeos mother? and is it serious? read and find out!**  
**PLEAS review all review is awesome by now and i wanna thank , cyrusvirus15,TPATFan16,jbabe16 you are awesom and so nice to me thanks ;)**  
**back to the story**

Gnomeo P.O.V

I ran with Benny and shroom into the blue garden. I stopped suddenly when I saw my mother lying on the ground with closed eyes. i could not move my legs, but then I got together and ran up to my mother. I sat down on my knees next to Benny

"What happened" I asked Benny with a weak and worried voice.

"I was talking to her when she suddenly became dizzy and fell to the ground. I've tried to wake her but she will not wake up. He said in a very concerned voice. all the blue gnomes came up to us and went into shock when they saw my mother lying unconscious on the ground. we helped her into the shed where we laid her gently down on a blanket and a pillow.

"Mom ... m mom .. please wake up I beg you .. wake up" i said with a really sad and worried voice. she could not leave me .. not now .. not ever. I began to shake her gently. but it didten work.

"Is she breathing"

"she's okay?"

"What should we do"

all the voices came behind me from all the blue gnomes. I was just about to say something, but Benny was faster.

"Come on give them some space. Gnomeo what are we going to do" he said more upset than ever. i have to taken me together. I have to. for my mother. "do not worry mom it's gonna go" i said to myself.

"Benny" i said while my voice cracked "go get juliet" i said in know that it was not what ha har expected. but I needed her.

"what" he said confused.

"just go get here fast" i said never taken my eyes from my mom...

"ok .. ok im going getting juliet" he said as he fast ran out of the shed

Juliets P.O.V

It was nice with som girl time...but i must say that i hate to be away from Gnomeo. It was like there was a hole in my heart.

"can you just stop thinking about boys today...or should I say BOY?!" Nanette said whit a little mad smile.

"What...im not thinking about boys...or BOY" i said but my voice cracked . i now i was a bad liar but i didten know that it was so bad.

"then we say it. beyond that, I'm happy to finally be with you. It's been great. she said whit a big smile. i was soo glad that she had enjoyed the time. we had done all our favorit things. paint,plant and just talk. it is not the big thing but we just have to be together then it will be fun.

we sat down on the lawn and made jewelry out of flowers as the door to the garden jumped up and benny came rushing towards us. he could hardly breathe so out of breath he was. I got up and walked towards him.

"Benny what it is wrong" i said while I continued towards him.

"hhhh ... Gnomeo ... Mom ... Dizzy ... Need help .. HURRY" he shouted as he grabbed my arm.

"Benny come on, one word at a time" I tried to reassure him. then Nanette came up to us and push me away and grabbed the shoulders of Benny.

"i got it" She said with a smile. and she splashed water from her mouth directly into Benny so he fall to the ground.

"Thank you Nanette" He said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Juliet. Gnomeo need you. It's about Lady B she does not feel well." My eyes flew open.

"is it bad" I said while I was close to panic.

"I dont know but he needs you .. NOW. He said while he got my hand and ran towards the door. But I stopped and turned around to Nanette.

"Its okay" She said with a warme smile

"Are you sure Nanette. it is your day today!

"you had give me the best girl day ever. and you was here when i need you. and now some one else need you" she said warmly."Go help him"

i smilede and run over to her with a big hug and whispered"your the best Nanette while gave her a big hug.

"HALLOO. come on we gotta hurry!" Benny yelled to me.

I smilde to Nanette and run whit Benny out of the red garden. i hope Gnomeos mom is okay.

Gnomeo P.O.V

"final." I said to myself when my mother started to move and open her eyes. I looked into her eyes and she looked back. it was as if my heart began to beat again. I sighed with relief.

"what happened"

"You get Dizzy and fall to the ground"

"Ohh no."

She tried to get up, but she coughed wildly and fell down on the pillow again.

"Mom equal sit down and relax. Juliet is coming, and I'll get someone who can help you while she suits you."

she smiled at me. "She's a good girl. take good care of her." she said and closed her eyes to relax.

"gnomeo" in heard a familiar voice behind me. Juliet came running in through the shed with Benny right behind her. she ran over to me and sat down beside me and took my hand. She looked down at my mother with eyes full by water.

"what happened"

"I do not know. but she's not well, so I need your help"

"I will help all I can" she said and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" i said and smiled at her.

"What Can I Do"

"I'll go with Benny to Marry and ask for help. I need you to stay and keep an eye on her. Makesure that nothing happend two her." i said while I looked down at my mother and a tear rolled down my cheek. Juliet kissed me on the cheek where my tear was.

"I will take good care of her. Dont worry she will be okay"

I got up and looked down at juliet. she only looked at my mother. she should will take care of her.

"Come on benny." i said and run out of the shed.

"Oh no more running" he said and follow me.

We got out in the ally. Marrys garden was only three houses away from ours. Marry was a yellow garden gnome and was the leader of the garden. the owner was a doctor, so it was always the garden you went to if you needed help. we ran as fast as we could, and Benny tried everything he could to keep up. when we grace to the garden, I opened the door without knocking and stormed into the garden to find Marry. she was talking to one of the other yellow gnomes. she saw me and saw my face. she became restless and walked towards me.

"Gnomeo, Benny what's wrong" she said with a worry face

"It's my mother. She's sick and I think it's serious. Will you help us. i asked and my voice was very loud

She looked over to the gnome that she had talked to. He shook his head

"You have too much to do. Unfortunately," he said and looked at Marry. Marry looked down at the ground and looked at me and Benny. then she smiled at me.

"show me where she is" she said with a serious face.

"But ... but you having alot of thing to do" the boy gnome said one more time.

"You are never too busy to help a friend. Came so let's go.I smiled at her.

"Thank you Marry"

"let's go" and then we ran out the door.

Juliet P.O.V

I looked down at Lady B and my tears started to come. She meant a lot to me. I pulled myself together. it was I have to. for her and Gnomeo. I heard someone behind me. I got a shock and saw all the blue gnomes.

"What are you starring at huh? And why is you just standing there. Bring some water and a cloth. .. and something to drink if she wakes up.I Said in a tight voice.

They were all frightened and rushed out and did what I said. I looked down at her again. "Help is on the way" I whispered. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gnomeo smile at me. I was glad to see him smile even though I could see his sorrow in his eyes. I got up and hugged him. I looked over his shoulder and saw a yellow girl gnome. she looked really nice.

"You must be Marry. Nice to meet you" I said with a friendly smile. she smiled back.

"Yes it's me., And you must be Juliet" I nodded and walked out the door with Gnomeo so she could get to Lady B.

15 minutes later

I stood in the arm end of Gnomeo.

Marry suddenly came out of the door. she did not seem happy. She looked over at Gnomeo and looked down at the ground.

**Soo what do you think. if you waa find out what ther is wrong whit Gnomeos mother simply review and find out in chapter 3;) and again thanks for all of you who have been so well received a special thank you to TPATFan16. it means a lot :)**


	3. Don't leave me

**Hey all you amazing people and gnomeo and juliet fans. Again i am so greatful for your suport and reviews. i can't stop again after my first chapter and that is because of your suport :) **

**So lets get on with the story**

Gnomeos P:O.V

all my thoughts were quite messy. I could not think clearly. my father had already provide forsaken me, my mother could not do the same. the only thing that held me together right now was my Juliet. I stood with her in my arms. she had hidden her head in my chest. I could feel her weight coating was unstable. she was sad but but she would not show it. she tried to be strong. for my sake. I looked down at her and realized that we had to be strong together. my mother meant a lot to her. they had come very well out of it together. she was trying to get his weight pulling back into place. she was my everything and to stand with her in his arms made me pressure. Benny stood beside me and had his hand on my shoulder

Suddenly the door opened to the shed and Marry came out with a sad face. she stopped and looked over at me and then into the ground. I looked down at Juliet who looked at me with wet. she pull away from me and took my hand while we walked to Marry. I looked her in the eye and got picked me up to say something.

"How is she." i said but my voice cracked.

"She is sick .. and it is bad."

"how bad" I heard juliet ask.

"well I do not know quite what to say but I come to visit to check up on her and makes her medication daily"

"I need to know if she is okay" I almost cried, but kept it away to be nice.

"We must give it time Gnomeo" she said and walked out of the garden.

"I looked down at Juliet and she was just as upset as I was. She squeezed my hand and we went into my mother.

Juliet P.O.V

We went to Lady B and sat down to her. she looked very ill but had open eyes and a smile when she saw us enter. it pinede me to see her like that.

"hey you two" She sid and smield but coughed and closed his eyes "how are you"

"It does not matter. Most important here is how you feel." i said whit a worry voice.

"I've had better" she said and open her eyes. "But im gonna be fine" she said and took our hands. "I just need forsøvn. But me and Gnomeo knew it was bad.

We sat with her for 3 hours and took care of her. it was late and we were about to be sleepy. Lady B was asleep and me and Gnomeo sat against the wall of the shed and my head vilede on his shoulder while we looked at her.

then he wisperet to me "you gotta get some slep."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You've been gone all day. Your father and Nanette must be worried."

"but im comming fastback." I sighed and looked into his eyes. they were not like they used to. they were filled with grief and were tired.

"no, get some sleep and be fresh."

"How about your you"

"I'm gonna be fine" he said whit a weake smile. I sighed and leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth. I got up and went to the door to the shed and looked back to Gnomeo. He sat right up the wall with his legs picked up against his chest and his head was on his knees. He sat and looked at his mother and a tear rolled down his cheek. I wanted to run over and hug him and never let go. but I let be. he needs a little time though. I almost killed me to walk out the door. but I continued. I went through the blue seas and every time I walked past one of thegnomeo took the hat off and looked down at the ground. I grace almost to the door but was stopped by shroom. He jumped up to me and hugged me. I think my stuff. He looked up at me.

"You must be strong shroom. For Gnomeo. He needs you more than ever." I said and hugged him. I let go and walked out the door. Suddenly I could feel the tears jumped out at me. "Stop it Juliet" i said two myself. be strong. but the tears kept coming when I walked in the door to the red have.I grace not very far before Nanette came to me with a Shocked face. hungav mi a huge hug and sat down. suddenly the whole garden around me.

"What happened to you Juliet" I heard my father say and came over and gave me a gently hug. I wiped my eyes and looked him in the eye.

"It's Lady blueberry. She is sick and it is really bad." i said while tears ran out of me. my father gave me a hug and Nanette hugged with. suddenly gathered the whole garden in a big hug. when we walked away from hugged came nanette with an idea. she whispered it to my dad and he smiled. they went into the house where Mr. Capulet slept and came out with a lot of candle and some's ticking. they gave a candle to all the gnomes in the garden and lit them.

"This is for Lady B." Nanette said and lifted the light. we lifted all the light and I shed a tear.

it took half an hour and then I said goodbye and went out into the ally. time it was almost midnight.

I was just about to go into me and Gnomeos garden when I stopped. I turned around and walked quietly into the blue garden. I sneaked up to the shed without waking anyone. I opened the door quietly. and went inside. I saw Lady B lie where she used to. Then I looked toward the wall where I saw Gnomeo lie on the ground against the wall in the fetal position and arm end around shroom which lay as heavily with him. I smiled and walked over and pull a blanket from a shelf and went tin him. I put the blanket over him and smiled. so I sat down on my knees beside him. "I love you." I whispered and kissed him gently on the mouth. he smiled in his sleep. it was great to see him smile. then I looked over at Lady B and whispered "see to recuperate" I got up and went out again and closed the door carefully.

"I'm glad my cousin have someone like you" I heard one say behind my. I got a shock and wait around and saw Benny smile at me.

"I'm sorry Benny I would not wake you."

"Do not worry I had not gone to bed"

"okay but i will just .. ehm ... ie."

"do not worry"

"thank you Benny. seen in the morning. slep well" i said and walked toward the door.

"goodnight" he said and turned around.

I went into me and gnomeos greenhouse. I took some won in the head and went to bed. there were empty without gnomeo. "goodnight my love" I whispered and closed his eyes.

**Soo what do you think. are Gnomeos mom gonna be fine or will she ... review and find out in the next chapter. hugs juliet D**


	4. it can't be true, it just can't be

**Heey all together. I would again say thank you for your review. And ps very sorry because I had so many spelling mistakes lately but I came to put up the story before I corrected it. ups**

**Ok back to history**

Juliet P.O.V  
I woke up not as I used today. I looked to the side and Gnomeo y not in place. Suddenly, that from the going back in my memory and a tear slipped down my cheek. I always used to wake up next to my beloved husband and have the sun shine on me so I woke up. Today I woke up without my Gnomeo and without the sun. I rubbed my eyes and stood up carefully while I looked sad out the window. The clouds were gray and it looked like rain. The undersigned not good. But could feel that something was wrong. I got up and had a strange feeling. I had slept horribly ... or I can hardly believe that I have slept. I went outside to the pond and splashed some water in my head while watching the gray skys. Then I went out into the ally. I glanced at the blue door and then into the ground. I sighed, "You must be strong Juliet" I said to myself. I sighed again and walked toward the blues garden. I opened the door and walked in slowly. I saw Benny, and he saw me and walked over to me. He did not seem happy.

"Hey Benny" i said whit a quiet voice.

"Hey Juliet" he said whit the same voice.

"How are they." He knew that i also was concerned about Gnomeo. He looked down at the ground and looked at the shed.

"I would almost say that Gnomeo are just as down as Lady B. He will not leave the shed and will not eat, drink or talk. I am worried that he will not survivel this. "he said whit a little sad smile.

"Of course he does. And she will to. "I said but my voice cracked. He nodded.

"Do you think you can get him to eat. He needs it. "He gave me a tray with some food and something to drink and some blueberries. I took the tray and smiled at him, and went to the shed. I sighed and walked in the door.  
I closed the door quietly and went inside. Lady B was still asleep, and if I'm not mistaken has she lay in the same position. I glanced at Gnomeo still sat against the wall with his legs up to his chest and the head on his knees. You could look at him that he had cried a lot during the night. It crushed me to see him like that. I breathe deeply and slowly walked up to him. I sat down beside him and placed the tray next to me. he looked over at me and smiled. You could see that he did alot to get the smile look real. He did not like that i saw him like that. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

Gnomeo P.O.V

I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning. I had almost not slept, all I could think of was my mother. She was forced to recuperate. And I will not leave her before she gets it better. I stood up slowly and discovered that some had put a blanket over me. "Juliet." I whispered with a smile. I sat up and put me up against the wall of the shed and looked at my mother. She looked very sick. It worried me a lot. But I was here if she needed me. I would not let others care for her alone. I was forced to be with her if anything happened.

The rest of the morning everyone got into me again and again. they could not understand that I would be alone. It took a bit of time where I just sat and thought about all the time we had together. I have lived without my father for a long time. i could not live without her. Suddenly I heard the door to the shed was opened "leave me alone" I thought without looking at who entered. the person walked towards me and sat down next to me when I realize who it is. I glanced over at her and smiled ... as best I could. When my father died and I was all the way down, it was my mother who helped me up. Now that my mother's bad sick it is Juliet there help me up. I do not know what I would do without her. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning" in whispered to her.

"What's good about it." She said and she was pushing her toward me and a tear rolled down her cheek. I could feel that she had gotten as much sleep as I had.

"You." I said and smiled at her. She looked up and kissed me on the cheek.  
I sat by my mother all day without leaving her. Juliet went back and forth with food for both me and my mother. It was as if she suited us both. She also raised by his father and Nanette to tell how it goes.

As I sat next to my mother, stroking her cheek juliet came into the shed. She was a bit wet. It must rain outside. She walked up to me and sat down. She kissede my shoulder and looked up at me.

"You need to get some sleep Gnomeo" she said with a troubling voice.

"Im not gonna leave her."

"You need to sleep. I promise to be with her. "She said and looked up at me. I kissed her on the mouth and stood up. She looked at me with a warm smile and then looked down at my mother. I walked out the door and I could feel that everyone was staring at me with sad faces while I went out the blue garden.

Juliet P.O.V

I saw Gnomeo go and then looked down at Lady blueberry. It did not take long before she started to wake up. I smiled as she yawned.

"Gnomeo. Is it you "she said with a tired voice.

"No that's Juliet. I said with a small smile.

"Oooh Juliet" she had whit a big smile on. "Where is Gnomeo is he okay."

"Yer. I said that he need to get some sleep. "

"Thank God. I thought that he would never get any sleep, my little boy "I smiled at her.

"Do not worry everything will be fine again when you are healthy. We just need to be patient. "I said, but she sighed and closed her eyes

"Juliet ... The doctor did not tolde you...did she." she said and looked down.

"Told me what."

"Doctor said that I only have a week left"

With one my world stopped. I was just in shock and my firewood bumping together.

"WHAT ... NO .. you ... y you can not leave us .. you just can not. "I said and all my tare jumped out of me ... I could not stand the more I went in panic.

"Juliet quiet calm." She said and took my hand. "Be strong."

"Be strong ... B BE STRONG. HOW CAN I BE STRONG. "I cried

"Because you are a strong girl. And I could not ask me another one for my boy than you. "She smiled. I wiped my eyes and looked down at her.

"There must be something we can do ... ANYTHING. We have to ask for anything more stronger medicine. "

"Unfortunately there is no medicine against old age." She said with a sad smile. "But will you promise me one thing my dear." She said with a weak voice.

"Yeah anything."

"Take good care of him. He needs you more than ever. I was his assistant when his father died. Now it's your turn when I ... "she stopede herselves and shed a tear. It was mostly the idea of Gnomeo made her sad.

"I'll take care of him forever." I said and hugged her. "

"Good." She said and yawned.

"Get some more sleep." I said. She smiled at me and closed her eyes. I sat some time with her and held her hand while I thought about what I had just heard. It could not be true. She just could not leave us. I sighed and got up and walked toward the door to get some new water for when she wakes up. I opened the door quietly and went out. but when I turned I got a huge shock when I saw all the blue have gathered in front of me with Benny and shroom first. They had all taken their hats and held them close to their chest. One could not tell whether it was tears or rain that ran down their cheeks. It was known a little of each. I looked over at Benny who had at least a tear in his eye.

"Is .. is it true ... is she really gonna ..." he stopped himself and biting his lip. I shed a tear and nodded. "How do we tell him." He said with a frown.

"We should not. She says that it will be a bad idea to fill his head with too many thoughts. And I agree. "

"Ok. He said and put hes hat on. Then we must be strong. "I smiled and took some wather, and went in to her again. With full head full of thoughts

**Soo what did you think. Tell me if I should continue or not. So please review what you thought and if you have ideas. Hugs and frame juliet D**


	5. Surprise

Juliet P.O.V  
There were approx. 15 minutes where I just sat next to Lady B and looked down at her. I shed a tear in between. I sat and held her hand and while I was thinking.

"What shall I do." I whispered. Gnomeo would be devastated if she died. It just could not happen. I know that I must be strong, but I do not know how long I can stand it. Him I loved all over the world would soon collapse in grief. And I even have feelings for her. I looked down at her again. She just lay there on the carpet in a shed, while the only thing she could do was to wait. I make a tear again and was angry. She should not spend the rest of he days here! She should enjoy them with his friends, family ... and especially Gnomeo. It would also be good for him to have a good time with his mother.  
I was totally absorbed in my thoughts and ideas. We had to keep a little get better party. Actually most for Gnomeo, but we were forced to. He should have a good time with his mother.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into some wonderful blue eyes. I smiled, but my smile disappeared and I looked down at Lady B again. He sat down beside me and lifted my chin so I looked at him.

"Hey, lighten up." He said with a smile opmundrende.

"I'm fine." I said and looked down again. He sighed. And looked down at his mother who was fast asleep.

"Gnomeo." I asked and looked up at him.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I know it sounds weird and stupid ... but I thought we should do something for your mother .. you know. She has been here in the last two days. Maybe we should take a get better party. "I said and avoided the word I really would have used. Farewell party. "It would be good for her to get out among friends and family ... but it is not a really good ..." I was stopped by he pressed his lips against mine. I got a weird feeling in the body. It was a long time since I had felt him just a little bit happy and close to me.

"I think it sounds great ... but not as amazing as you." He said and smiled. I kissed him

"Great let's begin. I have a lot of ideas. "I run over two the door, but he took my arm.

"Do not you think it's your turn to get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine." I said. But he could see that I was smashed. He smiled and let go of my arm. But I took his and ran out the door.

"I run over to the red garden and gathers all then you take the Blue." I ran out of the blue seas and over to the door to the red. "Hope this is a good idea" I thought and opened the door. I went into the garden and went over to Nanette. The sun shone down on me. Something tells me that this is the right to do.

"Juliet, IS IT YOU." Did I hear Nanette shouting and came running to me and gave me a big hug. I smiled at her and hugged her again. "How's it going with her." I looked down at the ground and shed a tear.

"Nanette ... Lady B are gonna ..." I could not say the word. Her eyes widened and she started to cry a little and took he arms around me.

"Ohhh Juliet ... im sooo sorry ... what he says to it."

"He does not know." I got a little guilt and looked down at the ground again.

"Why not."

"We do not wanna light him think of it in the last time he has with her."

"Oh ... poor boy he is devastated ... what will you do. "

"That's why I have come. I'm having a little party for her so she can be a little time with family and friends. She should not spend the rest of her time in a shed.

"Good idea. What can I do. "She jumped up and down.

"We need to collect all the gnomes and ask if they are on it. "

"I'm right on it." She said and took my hand and walked to the other. We first went to my dad and got together all the red gnomes in the middle of the garden. It was hard to tell the news of Lady B to them ... especially when that everybody knew it except Gnomeo. When I told them it started all of them to trap tear, even Tybalt cried a bit. He had a heart after all.  
We all walked out of the garden and into the blue. The blue gnomes were happy when they got to know that they red liked the idea.

"All right, everybody, it's extremely important. We must do this perfectly. "I was confronted by Lady B's toilet and looked out at all the red and blue gnomes were all gathered to help. Gnomeo stood beside me and held my hand. "You have all been given a task and all tasks are important for this to work."  
Everyone nodded and went off to do their tasks. Gnomeo was coming out to help, but I pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going .. I have a special assignment for you. "i said and pull off him close to me and whispered to him my plan to him in the ear. He smiled lovingly at me and he nodded. I then walked down to Benny.

"Hey Benny. Can I get you to help me to get Lady B's medication over by Marry. "

"Of course I'll be along." We walked toward the door and out into the Ally.  
We went to Marry and got her medicine. We told them what we were doing and she was very touched. When we got the medicine we went back again.

"How did all this even start." Benny asked while we went back.

"What do you mean."

"I think this whole feud between red and blue ... how did it starte.

"Um ... I don't know... maybe it was because Mr. Capulet and Mrs. Montague was enemies and so was their gardens too."

"It's just because ... um ... the red is not so bad once you get to know them." He said and looked down at the ground. I laughed and looked over at Benny. he almost blushed.

"The blue is not so bad either."

"Said the girl who kisses loose with one." He said and now it was my turn to blush. "It's not because I think it's bad ... I actually think that are quite cute together and I'm glad that my cousin has someone like you to take care of him." He said and smiled. I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Yes what a sweet wife he has ..".

"What do you mean ... it was not bad thought. You two are made for each other. "

"What a wife is not saying to her husband that his mother actually is seriously ill and that she should ..." I stopped myself and shed a tear. "

"Hey you do it for his best .. we all do. "

"But I can not take it much more. I constantly think that this will happen to me one day and how crushed I would be. "

"And then he will be here for you just as you are for him now." He said and smiled. It was actually steering wheel to talk to Benny. He understood me.

"Thank you Benny." I said and kissed him on the cheek. It was fun to see him get so red in the face .. red dressed him.

"uuh ... uuhm .. your welcome .. I .. I .. uh ... i'm glad that i could help. "he said and I laughed.

We grace finally to the blue garden again. We opened the door and went inside. Benny was still quite red. He sat down the medicine and went in silence over and helped with the decorations. The blue garden was so beautiful. Pictures of Lady B was over all over and a lot of flowers letters spelled her name. I could not believe my eyes. it was sooo beautiful. She would be so happy. Suddenly I saw Gnomeo walk up to me and smiled. He was still upset but it was a little better. I smiled and went into his arms.

"Hey what's just happened to Benny. He looks like one that's been hit by a tomato. "He said and laughed. I laughed with him.

"Ooh nothing." I said and looked out over the garden. "the garden is soo wonderfully and beautiful." I whispered to him and kissed him on the mouth. He drag me quite close.

"And we can thank you for that." He whispered back to me. I smiled and kissed him again. But I pull myself away from him

"I'd better go into her with the medicine." I kissed him on the cheek and took the medication up. I went to the big toilet and gathered all the gnomes in front of me.

"Okay all along I go into her with the medicine and then I'll come out with her. Remember what we agreed. "Everyone smiled and nodded. I sighed with relief and wentn to the shed. Gnomeo full after me. We opened the door and went inside.

When we walked in we saw that she was awake and sat and talked with shroom. I smiled and so did Gnomeo. I take a deep breath and walked over to her and sat down.

"Ooh hey you too beautiful children." She said and smiled.

"Mom we have something we have to show you." Gnomeo said.

"Uhh really." She said, patting lively with her hands.

"Come with us." I said and took her hand and helped her up gently. We took a hand each and helped her out the door.

"Close your eyes." Gnomeo said and laughed. She closed her eyes and went out.

We went to the toilet and let go of her hand.

"Now you can open." We said in unison. She carefully opened her eyes.

"SURPRISE." Cried the whole garden in unison and cheered. All jumped around and held their decorations up and a sign that said "We love you Lady blueberry." With flowers. I looked at her and saw that she was crying ... joy tears.

"Ohh who has done it." She said with a big smile. "

"It was Juliet's idea." Gnomeo said and took my hand. But I was pulled away from him and into a big hug from Lady B.

"Ohh my little girl. You are something special. "She said and pull away.

"Yes she is." Gnomeo said and hugged me and then went down to his mother. They all walked around and talked with her for several hours and ate and drank. And you could see that she enjoyed every second. But she most glad about the red and blue gnomes there was together. Since it was getting late, I went to Lady B and pull her to the toilet. There was a capet over it.

"We have a little surprise." I said and took Gnomeos and and took him over to his mother. She smiled as he took her hand.

"Mom ... I just want to say thank you for everything. You are the best mother a gnome could wish for. I do not know how to thank you .. but maybe it can help a little. "He said and took the capppet down from the toilet. Lady B's eyes were full of water when she saw a brand new and beautiful wisteria tree which was where the old had stood. Gnomeo had spent the whole day to plant it.

"Ooooh my little boy." She said and lifted him off the ground in a hug. But let go when she was a little weak. It had been a long day for her. She walked up to me and hugged me with Gnomeo. "You two are the best thing in the world." She said and wept. We smiled.

"i'm Glad you enjoyed it." I said and smiled again.

All went up and said goodbye and the red went home while the blue-packaged together so mrs monrague would not find out. I took Lady B in the shed and laid her down, shroom jumped and stood beside he. I sat beside her and so did Gnomeo.

"And what are you think your doing." She said and looked over at us. Me and Gnomeo looked puzzled at each other.

"what your mean. We go too take care of you. "Gnomeo said.

"And let you go sleepless around .. not talk about. Shroom is here to take care of me. And after all that you have done for me, I think probably you need alot of sleep. "

"But mom .."

"Nothing but. Get some sleep. "She said and looked at Gnomeo as if it were an order. I laughed a little bit. And got up and took Gnomeos hand.

"I think it was an order." I said and smiled at him. He smiled down at me and then looked to his mother.

"Okay. Good night mother. See you tomorrow. "

"Good night you two." She said and smiled.

I took Gnomeos hand and we walked out of the garden. When we grace in the ally he hold of me and held me in bridestyle into our garden. I smiled at him as he sat down at our greenhouse. I took his hand again. And walked into our sleeping room.  
I was getting ready to go to bed and so did he. It took five minutes before we were ready. We pickle us down and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Love you." He whispered. and i got my head on his chest.

"Love you too." I said and faldte asleep in his arms.


	6. say hallo to dad from me

**Hey all your beautiful people. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in long time…I am drowning I homework. But school is not going to keep me away from my G+J story and all you perfect people.**

**P.s I'm still sooo sorry about spelling mistakes. I promise that I will be better to it….i hope. But hope you can understand it. And I'm soo glad for all your reviews, that's the reason why I keep going. **

**Now to the story :D**

Gnomeos P.O.V

I woke up early and looked out into the garden. The sun was not up yet. I turned around and looked at my sleeping Juliet. She was not as fresh as she used to be and she breathes very slowly, she was very tired. Not that it surprises me. She has done so much to my mom and whole the blue garden...and me. I still looked down to Juliet, which still lay in deep slep. I sat gently up and kissed her on the forehead. I got dressed and went out.

Juliets P.O.V

I woke up with a pounding headache. It feels like there were someone who beat me in the head. It really hurt. I rubbed my eyes and sat up carefully in the bed. I looked over to the side, but I was disappointed when I didn't saw my husband lying next to me. He must be with his mom. suddenly, all thoughts from yesterday came up in my head. There must have been so much the last few days. I went out of bed, took some clothes on and went to the pond to get some water in the face.

I sat down on my knees and looked down into the water. There fell a tear from my cheek and into the water. My tear make a lot of rings in the water. It's so beautiful when the sun shine on it. I splashed water in my face and looked at myself again. I have never seen me so smashed... yes I have. but it was when my mom... I sighed. suddenly I saw the greenhouse in the water reflection, and there was one on the top. I sighed and turned around. It was Gnomeo who sat and looked at the sun with one of his knees against his chest and his head resting on it. You could see that he had watery eyes. I got up and went to the greenhouse. I started going up to the roof and, to Gnomeo. He glanced at me and had a sweet smile. I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I looked out at the sun there quietly rised. We both sighed.

"It's a beautiful sunrise." I said and broke the silence

"I have seen something more beautiful." He said and smiled down at me. "But yes, it's beautiful."

We sat for a few minutes where we just hold each other's hands and saw the sun rise. It was nice to sit with him. Just sitting close to him, makes me in a better mood.

"I enjoy sitting here with you." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back. "The bad thoughts disappear."

"Yes, they does. However, it is hard anyway. Just sit and think about my mother who is soon going to... "He sighed. Suddenly my whole body was in shock of what I just heard, and heart stopped.

"Wait a minute, you know. But how. "

"I came across Marry yesterday. She told me. "

I felt guilty. How could I not tell him? I'm the worst wife in the world. I drag myself fast away and looked at him. My tear pressed.

"Oooh Gnomeo i ... i ... I'm sooo sorry ... ho ... how could I not tell you. HOW COULD I. "I said and took my hands up in front of my face.

"Yes, how could you." He said. I went into shock again.

"What." I said and looked up. He smiled and took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"How could you, after everything you've been through, still be so strong, helpful and compassionate when I know that this is just as hard for you as it is for me. How could you put yourself through all the pain, without collapsing?

"But i..." I was stopped by his lips. I got a feeling that went through my entire body. I kissed him again. We continued kissing in a little while. He pull away and stroked my cheek.

"I'll tell you how. You are the strongest, kindest, most beautiful, perfect and admirable, gnome around the world. And I am proud and happy to call you my wife." he said and smiled hes cute smile.

"I love you." I said and shed a tear.

"Love you too. And remember, We are gonna get through this together. Right. "He said and lifted my chin up so he looked into my eyes again.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We sat down and hold each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes. Everything was perfect.

"GNOMEO, JULIET WHERE ARE YOU." i heard a familiar voice shout. I looked down from the greenhouse and saw Benny.

"Up here mate." Gnomeo said and looked down.

"Gnomeo you must hurry ... it's your mother." He said, but his voice cracked.  
My heart stopped. I felt Gnomeo squeezing his hand. I looked carefully at him. He was in shock. I kissed him on the cheek and got him up. We looked at each other with worried eyes. I smiled and we went down to Benny.

We all ran out into the ally with Gnomeo first then me, followed by Benny.

We ran as fast as we could into the blue garden and towards the shed. All the blue gnomes were gathered around the shed.

"Okay, okay let them pass." Benny shouted. We grace to the door. I took his hand and he accepted it. We took a deep breath and went into the shed and closed the door.

I did everything I could to not lose control of my nerves. It was as if my heart would soon be pumping out of my chest. I felt Gnomeos anxiety from his tight grip on my hand. I was ready to run as far away as I could anytime. But I was by his side. We were going through this together. We walked toward her with small steps. She slept on a fine bed that was made yesterday. It was so nice, with the most beautiful flowers. She slept better than she did before. We approached her and I got a shock when I saw her. Her eyes were almost lost all the blue color, more than Gnomeos. She was almost completely white and she looked like one that was felling really bed. It was not nice to look at her like that and it hurt at Gnomeo to see her.

We were now right at the bed. I went to the other side of the bed, so we stood on either side of the bed. She looked first onto Gnomeo and then she looked at me. She smiled and closed her eyes. Gnomeo took her hand and held it gently. She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. Gnomeo also had tears in his eyes.

"Ooh my Gnomeo .. my little boy." She said and smiled to him. She looked over at me and I could not hide that this was hard for me. We all knew what was soon going to happen.

"I wish that we could give you something." I said but my voice cracked.

"you two have already given me enough." She said and smiled. "You two having given not just me .. but the two gardens peace and love. you have shown that love is stronger than anything else, and that neither feuds or colors can breake it. "She looked over at Gnomeo.

"My son, you must continue to lead the garden. lead it with love and courage ... "

"How can i do that." He said with a sad voice. "Without you, what is the use." He said, and a few tear rolled down his cheek.

"Of course you can, my boy, you are strong ... and you're not alone." She said and smiled at me. I smiled a quiet smile to her. She breathe deeply. "Listen. You must promise me one thing. "

"anything." We said.

"Stay together, no matter what happens ... you need each other." She turned to Gnomeo again. "I love you my son." She said whit a weak voice.

"Love you too mom, forever." He Whispered. She looked over at me.

"look out for him. for me. he needs you, more then ever. "she said and i smiled.

"I promise."

"Good." She said and lay gently down on the pillow and closed her eyes and took her last breath.

And then my world stopped. she had left us ... the blue garden ... Gnomeo. And she will never come back.

"Mom ... please .. NO MOM ... YOU CAN'T ..." Gnomeo said, and fell down on his knees and laid his head on her mother's chest. My tears could not hold anymore. With her last words she left us. I looked over at Gnomeo who looked up again with red and watery eyes. his eyes were full of despair, grief ... and anger. He sat up quickly picked up a stone from the floor and threw it into a jar so it went into a thousand pieces. He fell on his knees again.

"It's not fair ... Take me instead. "He shouted. He got up again and look angry and distraught around in the shed, I rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders to make him relax.

"Gnomeo, Gnomeo relax, relax." I said but he did not listen. "Look at me, look." He surrendered and looked into my eyes. it was hard to look into his eyes. They were not as blue and bright as they used to. "Gnomeo please. Relax and breathe. You can talk to me, do not shut me out. do you remember earlier when we sat on the greenhouses!? We are gonna get through this together. "I said and smiled at him. He smiled at me. I took my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. It took some time before he hugged me again. I noticed how his tear ran down my back. it was good that he got it out. we stood for a few minutes before he pull away and went with weak step towards his mother who was lying lifeless on the bed. He got down to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Say hello to dad from me, and say that i love him. Love you mom. "He whispered and with the word my heart was into pieces, I could not take it anymore. This was not fair. All my tear smoke out of me and I cried more than I expected. I went up to him and hugged him from behind. He got up and took me by the hand. We walked quietly to the door and opened it. I looked back at her, and shed a tear.

When I turned around I was shocked, and my tears poured out of me ... again. the blue and red garden had gathered around the shed. Some had a flower in their hand and the other had a light. I smiled up at Gnomeo and he smiled again. I saw my father and Benny come to us. My father gave me a light and Benny gave Gnomeo a flower. We knew what they were used for. We let all the others go to her first, and every time one came out, they was crying. then we went there. It was so beautiful. All the flowers and candles around her. I went and put my light and gnomeo placed his flower on his mother's chest. He kissed her and took my hand. We walked hand in hand out of the shed. How could we ever survive the funeral i asked my self...

**It was chapter six. hope you liked it ... and again THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. keep it up if I should continue. hug juliet**


	7. Hallo again

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that its been so long: (it's because my story right now is about gnomeos mother who is dead ... and a few weeks ago, my best friend's mom died :( ... so it's been hard for me to write about it .. but I can not just stop the story ... i just wanna know if i should go on with the story or not 3 so RT what you think **

**-Juliet**


End file.
